


Monsters Beget Monsters

by L122ytorch



Category: DCU, Smallville
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-14 12:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13590279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L122ytorch/pseuds/L122ytorch
Summary: Clark is trying to adjust to life post Red K Metropolis and isn't having an easy time at home. Naturally, he turns to his best friend Lex for support, but finds Lionel in the study instead.





	1. Chapter 1

The mansion was built to intimidate with it's stately ancient air of superiority. It was built to seem out of place, a monolithic reminder to the residents of Smallville and Metropolis and beyond of who was in charge: the Luthors. At first it intimidated Clark, he hesitated at the gates or at the door, waiting to be let in. But as his friendship with Lex grew, he found himself bypassing security and strolling into the study more often than not. 

Some integral part of him had changed over the summer beneath the influence of Red K. Clark couldn't quite put his finger on what exactly it was that had changed, but he knew that it had. Three months high of your ass in Metropolis working for a crime lord, robbing ATM's and sleeping with anything with two legs had undoubtedly had an effect on his once untainted mind. 

The Red K was gone, he was back in Smallville trying to piece his life back together, but the edges didn't seem to fit anymore. He sure as hell couldn't talk to his parents about his experiences in the city, pete was gone, Chloe and Lana would never get it...he was alone, as always. Clark spent his days trying to make peace with parents, penance was more like it. He fixed farm equipment, stayed out from dusk until dawn working the fields, repainted the barn, cooked meals...the list went on and on. 

They'd asked. Martha and Jonathan Kent had asked him what he did over the summer, but he shut down anytime the question was posed. Most recently the inquiry was made over steaming pot pie. Clark cracked the surface of the pastry with his fork and let the steam rise, already aware of the impending interrogation.

Jonathan just couldn't seem to let it go. What was he supposed to tell his father? That he missed his penthouse apartment, the expensive Armani clothes that hugged his muscled frame, the throbbing power of exotic cars at the mercy of his hands? They'd given him a life that most kids would kill for, but all of a sudden it didn't seem like enough for Clark and he still had another year of high school left. 

He dodged the question, skilled in the art of deflection and deceit. His parents knew that he had to lie to people all the time about his abilities, but were only just now finding themselves on the receiving end of subterfuge. This was the Great Wall of Clark Kent, the cone of unbreakable silence, the guilted look just before the mask of stoicism slipped into place. It scared them. 

Clark inhaled the peas and carrots and chicken at breakneck speed as a fight unfolded. God, he couldn't even slam the back door as he made his retreat for fear of breaking the house. Sometimes he just wanted to fly straight into the ground, to burn down the world around him, to scream so loud that it would shatter every window within a ten thousand mile radius. 

Unsure of where to go and unwilling to stay at home, Clark headed for the mansion. Things had been unnaturally quiet since Lex's resurrection from the dead and Clark's homecoming from the dark side. He tried to give Lex space, his wife did just try to kill him after all. Ex Wife. But he wanted his friend back, selfish or not, so he raced down the familiar dirt and asphalt roads until the mansion rose before him. 

Something was wrong with him, he was more restless than ever. He craved Red K like some kind of drug addict. He barely slept anymore. He thought about Lex a lot and when he wasn't thinking about him, he was dreaming about him. Not to mention, his heat vision was always trying to pop up at terrible times, and other things kept "popping up" at the wrong time as well. "Horny as hell" would be putting it mildly. His skin felt too tight, too hot, like there was an itch beneath the surface that he just couldn't scratch. Clark tried to work it off, to run it off, to masturbate it out of him, but whatever he tried never worked.

He walked up to the large oak and wrought iron doors of the mansion, using touches of super speed to bypass security and stroll down the hallway that lead to the office. He could hear the fire crackling, the sound of brandy being poured, the soft whirr of the air conditioning like white noise in the background. 

He should have honed his skills a bit better though.

Clark walked into the study, eyes mainly on the floor as he tried to formulate what he was going to say to Lex. Super speed certainly had it’s disadvantages when it came to providing time to think. 

“Hmmmm,” a voice purred that wasn’t Lex’s. Clark’s eyes snapped up to take in the sight of the back of Lionel Luthor’s head poking out above the sofa by the fire. Clark walked around to face the father of his friend. “Young Mr. Kent,” the old man’s eyes appraised him as he took a long sip from the crystal glass in his hand. “I know that you and Lex are “friends,’” the word sounded sour coming from that twisted mouth, “but it would serve you better to find some manners.”

“Excuse me?” 

“I don’t appreciate you coming into this Luthor home unannounced, walking around like you practically own the place, when you are, in actuality, just a guest.” 

“You don’t appreciate it?” Clark veered towards the sofa opposite Lionel and had a seat.

“No, I don’t.”

“Then it’s a good thing this isn’t your house,” Clark leaned forward and poured a glass of brandy for himself. 

Something like disbelief and anger flashed across Lionel’s face. “You’re wading into dangerous waters Clark,” his voice dropped impossibly lower. “And last I recall, you’re not of drinking age.”

“Am I not?” Clark sounded genuinely surprised. His time in Metropolis had served his bravado well. “Because last I recall, I was found in a cornfield as a child. No birth certificate, no information. For all I know I could be Lex’s age. I mean…do I look seventeen to you?” 

“No, you don’t,” Lionel took another sip, eyes appraising Clark’s body in such a way that had Clark growing hard. 

“Where’s Lex?” Clark asked, trying to reign in his thoughts. 

“I have no idea, but I’m finding you rather entertaining myself,” Lionel offered. Clark took a sip of his own in response, relishing the familiar warmth of thousand dollar brandy sliding down his throat. He looked at Lionel’s quirked smirk and wondered if his mouth would taste like brandy as well. Of course it would. But what else would it taste like? 

Clark grit his jaw, the muscles visibly tensing beneath his invincible skin. Seeing Lionel, smug, imposing Lionel, dressed immaculately, sitting before the fire, made Clark feel…odd. When the flame’s light hit him just right, his eyes glittered dangerously like Lex’s. The motion that brought the glass to his lips also reminded him of Lex’s fluid and practiced movements. 

One might see Lionel here and think him “relaxed,” but the man was as relaxed as a coiled snake, ready to strike. His mind was always one, two, three, ten thousand steps ahead of everyone else and Clark suddenly found himself grateful that that brilliance was passed on to Lex. 

“What is it you wanted to talk to Lex about Clark? Perhaps I could help instead?” 

“I don’t believe that you and I are friends Mr. Luthor.”

“Oh please, don’t be so formal Clark, I first met you when you were nothing more than a toddler. Call me Lionel.” 

“Fine. Lionel. Why would you take any interest in whatever I have to say?” 

“I don’t know Clark, what is it about you that fascinates my son so much? Besides your pretty face and hard body that is…”

Clark felt heat rising to his face. “Lex and I are only friends.”

“Is that so?” Lionel set down his drink, stood and walked towards Clark, sitting on the sofa next to the young man. 

He tilted his head, luscious curls falling around his well groomed face, as his eyes bored holes into Clark. “Is that what you want Clark?” Lionel put a hand on Clark’s leg, “or do you want to be more than friends with Lexxx?”

Kent suppressed a groan as a thousand daydreams and wet dreams flitted like a movie behind his eyes. God he did want Lex, so bad, and it must be radiating off of him in waves because Lionel’s hand began moving in lazy circles on his leg. It was like a lightning bolt gone straight to his cock. Fuck Lionel smelled so good and his voice practically purred and Clark knew, just inherently knew, that the man would have a mouth made for sin.

What Clark had failed to observe was Lex in a shadow in the doorway to the study, but Lionel knew he was there. Too bad all of Clark’s senses had travelled south for the season.

“Mmmmm, there it is,” Lionel’s expression darkened, “that look. I’ve seen you look at Lex like that when he’s not looking. Like you want to eat him alive. Do you want to eat him alive Clark?” 

Clark was breathing far too fast, chest heaving, eyelids squeezed shut tight. 

“Have you thought of bending him over that pool table, slipping that towel off his hips in the sauna, blowing him in the Porsche?” 

“God yes,” Clark grit out, his body nearly vibrating. 

Lionel’s hand had somehow travelled to Clark’s clothed cock and he bit his lip viciously. 

“You’re not telling me to stop,” Lionel stated flatly. “I know why. It’s because you see Lex in me, smell his cologne in mine, feel just one step closer to him by being near me. Is that it?” 

Clark tried for a “yes,” but all that came out was a helpless squeak. Lionel was now squeezing his cock through his clothes, leaning near his neck and breathing in the scent of sweat and hay and apple pie. 

“It seems that you are an impressive boy, in more ways than one,” Lionel squeezed him hard and Clark let out a tiny moan. 

Lionel felt a shift in the air, knew that Lex was drawing near and he removed his hand.

“Clark,” Lex came into view and Clark tried to corral his features. 

“Lex…” the single syllable dripped from his mouth sounding like sex itself.

“What are you doing here?” 

“I…uh…” shit, why was he here?

Clark stood suddenly, moving away from Lionel. “I…wanted to talk, but you’re busy.”

“Am I?” Lex licked his upper lip as his eyes challenged Clark, sending a shudder down his spine. 

“In the past when you’ve come over this late it was to ask if you could stay over. Problems at home?” 

Clark’s cheeks tinged cherry red. He was surprised at how well Lex knew him, but he didn’t want Lionel knowing his business. 

Sensing his hesitation, Lex placed a hand on his shoulder. “It’s alright Clark, you can stay over. The guest room’s always made up.”

“Thanks Lex, I appreciate it,” Clark balled and un-balled his fists as Lex’s hot hand massaged his shoulder for just a few seconds before letting go. “You know the way, if you need anything let me know,” Lex finished. “I just need to talk to my father real quick and then maybe we can watch a movie.”

Clark’s eyes were hooded, pupils dark, an impressive erection straining against his worn denim pants. Fuck, Lex could come just from the expression on Clark’s face.

“Okay,” Clark choked, his voice still far too husky. He moved past Lex and wondered if the older man could actually hear his heart beating out of his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Lex waited until he heard the click of the study door before turning towards his father with a hellish stare. His pulse pounded like a snare drum and he could practically see red.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Lex spat, body coiled and approaching his father who looked un phased.

"I'm surprised Lex, I would have thought you would have fucked the Kent boy by now," Lionel drawled. 

Lex seriously considering connecting his fist to his father's face, but he didn't want to give him the satisfaction at such an emotional display. 

"He's dying for it Lex. I know you heard his little admission. So why haven't you?" 

"Clark isn't someone to fuck and throw away," Lex said, regretting the words before they were even done falling from his lips. 

"And that's all you know how to do, isn't it Lex? Fuck strangers, throw money in their face and then leave?"

It disturbed Lex how on the mark his father's remark was. Had he been watching Lex or just made an educated guess? After finding those listening devices in his study, he knew that Voyeurism was one of his father's quirks. Nixon had nothing on Lionel Luthor. 

"Gee Dad, I wonder why it is that I'm so fucked up?"

Lionel took a long swig, finishing his drink and picking up Clark's. He quirked an eyebrow and licked his lips as he stood and took in his son. "What's wrong Lex? Daddy issues?" mock sympathy dripped from the words that stung like daggers. 

Lex was choosing his next words when Lionel cut him off.

"If you don't fuck Kent, I will. He wants it. He's dying for it. Even if I'm just a proxy for you. He has to have at least an eight inch cock, shame to let such a magnificent thing go to waste."

Lex's blood boiled and the rush of it in his ears sounded like a waterfall. "You touch him and I'll fucking kill you," he deadpanned, already thinking of a thousand scenarios to end his father. 

"Will you?" Lionel set the drink down and leveled up to Lex's icy gaze. "I got further with him in five minutes then you have in three years." 

Lex was nearly choking on spit, but he wouldn't gulp and let his mask of furious stoicism fall. There would be no chink in his armor, not now, not face to face with Lionel. It was like Lionel could see through him sometimes and it only made him angrier. He hated his father ten times more now that he had touched Clark in a way that he was never brave enough to. 

He didn't want to scare Clark away, but that didn't stop him from leering at and drooling over his friend constantly. Then there was the added pressure of Clark's secrets, the last thing Lex wanted was Clark thinking he'd use sex or love to try and wring those secrets from him. But if he was truly ruthless, truly his father's son - that's exactly what Lex would have done. 

His and Clark's friendship was on the ropes to say the least. They argued more often than not. Lex tried pushing Clark away with his fury, but he always seemed to come back anyway, as if he had endless faith in Lex. As if he was willing to take the bad, take the worst, take anything and everything if it just meant keeping Lex in his world. Lex got the feeling that Clark didn't want to keep so many secrets, that those secrets weighed heavily on him, but that he had to out of some sense of duty or maybe self preservation.

Deep down Lex knew that Clark didn't trust him enough to share those secrets, and it ate him up, burned him alive from the inside out. Disappointment at the beginning of their friendship over this fact, had given way to anger and frustration which morphed into seething resentment and recklessly questionable behavior on Lex's part. There was always a wall between he and Clark - always - and now his father was edging into Clark's world? 

His father could see Lex's obsession for what it was. Knew that Lex was holding back with Clark, because if his son really owned up to his feelings about Clark, they would engulf him entirely. He was so afraid of failing that he wouldn't try. So afraid of losing his last shred of humanity that he didn't put it in jeopardy by giving what remained of his heart to Clark. Or maybe he didn't want to taint Clark's blameless purity with his own shadows of evil. The entire thing was fascinating to Lionel who drank it in like the finest ambrosial cocktail of soap opera level insanity. 

"You're so out of control when it comes to him, you know that?" 

Hot angry tears stung at Lex's slate eyes.

"There's not much that you fail at son, but you've failed with him. You know it and it kills you. And here the boy is, admitting to wanting you, and you still can't let go of your imagined control. I know that you were watching us, I know that you fully realize now what you were too terrified before to even consider, that Clark Kent desires you just as much as you desire him." 

"What makes you think I want him?" Lex shot.

"Are you kidding?" Lionel tossed his head back in a bark of a laugh. "You're so sloppy when it comes to Clark. You're kind in ways you shouldn't be, harsher about things that don't matter, you let your guard slip around him, you've gotten so close to him that you can't see what's right in front of your face. How foolish are you? I thought I had raised you better. I bet you'd even let him fuck you."

"Which axiom of yours was that again Dad? Number 34? Never blow another man, never let another man fuck you up the ass because it shows submission...weakness?" 

"It does, but this is a special case Lex. Clark is special. You only submit to those who are more powerful than you."

"And Clark's more powerful than me?" Lex's nostrils flared. 

"He is," Lionel stated flatly. "You can feel the power radiate off him, the strength pour off him in waves."

"God Dad, why don't you just adopt him already." 

"I could have," Lionel purred. "I'm the one who arranged his adoption with the Kent's."

The remark caught Lex wholly off-guard, it felt as if he were having one of those dreams where he was falling face first onto a sidewalk. His stomach twisted and his features turned dark.

"But if I would have raised him, it would make it quite awkward for us to fuck him, don't you think?"

"You're not fucking him," Lex seethed through gritted teeth. 

"But what if he begs me son?" Lionel stepped closer, fixing the top button on Lex's shirt. 

"You're forty-seven Dad and he's fucking eighteen you sick fuck." 

Lionel smiled, looking as complacent as a lamb, before lifting his hand lightning fast and striking Lex across the face. Hard. 

Lex reeled, bringing his hand to his stinging face. His father hadn't slapped him since he was fourteen. At fifteen it became punches. 

A shark grin appeared on his father's face. "Who would I be to not take advantage of the boy? He so clearly wants to get closer to you, even if it's through having his cock in my ass. Wouldn't you like that Lex? Clark's punishing cock pounding into me?"

"I find it hard to believe that you'd let him," Lex dropped his hand, revealing a bright red mark on his marble white flesh. 

"Oh, I think it would feel fantastic," Lionel purred, "Maybe the two of us could spit roast him? He fucks me while you press into his tight ass?" 

Lex couldn't believe the words coming out of his clearly drunk father's mouth, but he didn't have time to think too hard about them since the silence was broken by a moan. 

Both Lex and Lionel turned their heads and saw a very flustered Clark Kent in the shadows. The young man's eyes were hooded, and his pupils were blown wide. His hands were balled into fists and his chest rose and fell quickly. A rosy flush started beneath his shirt and travelled up his neck to his cheeks and ears. 

"I thought I told you to go upstairs," Lex tried to sound stern, but he was so turned on that the words fell like hollow shells onto the fire-lit wooden floor. 

"I...I..." Clark cleared his throat. "I couldn't find any shampoo or conditioner in the guest bathroom," his voice was split like a hot summer sidewalk and the words were strung taut, as if they'd snap from the force of Clark trying to string them together. 

"Come here Clark," Lionel purred. 

Lex looked over at his father incredulously and then at Clark, who was mindlessly following the order. The young man looked as though he was in a daze of lust, nearly floating towards the two Luthors in front of the fireplace. 

They stood in a triangle and Lionel looked into Clark's emerald eyes.

"You want Lex, don't you Clark? You want him to fuck you?" 

An embarrassing whine escaped Kent's lips and he looked over at Lex, but his eyes weren't their usual shade of green...they were red. 

He looked back at Lionel and answered, "yesss." 

Lex was alarmed. Was Clark on something? Was this invasion of the Smallville body snatchers? Was this a dream or a hallucination? No way this was real.

"Clark, why are your eyes red?" Lex deadpanned.

Kent gulped and dragged in a breath. "I'm different Lex. A freak. I have...abilities." 

The words were spoken without emotion or forewarning and they nearly knocked Lex off his feet. 

"God I want you Lex," Clark whimpered. Those words were spoken with emotion. 

"No, not a good idea," Lex shook his head, despite every fiber in his body screaming 'yes.' It was perhaps the hardest thing that he'd ever had to say. 

Clark's expression was so crestfallen, so forlorn, that it choked Lex. 

"Since Lex won't have you, I guess that leaves me," Lionel growled, stalking his prey with his eyes, before stepping into Clark's space, and kissing him. 

Lex's mouth dropped open in disbelief. Lionel had a hand grasping Clark's jaw tightly, his mouth assaulting the young man, eliciting a bone vibrating moan from Clark who kept his eyes on Lex. 

The younger Luthor was frozen in shock and anger, before his brain kicked on and he yanked the two apart before hitting his father with a right hook as hard as he could to the jaw. 

Lionel stood, his mouth bleeding, blood on his pearlescent teeth as he laughed. 

The next move was in his court, and it didn't leave him many options. His choices were to take Clark or let his father loose on the young man who so desperately needed release. 

Lex turned, detesting the circumstances, but acting nonetheless. He put both of his hands to Clark's face and kissed him hard. It was a brutal give and take of teeth, tongue and lips. The kiss didn't last very long though. He felt an intense heat near his eyes and backed away. In front of him, Clark's eyes were closed, but he could...he could see through Clark's eyelids...he could see the black pupil surrounded by irises made up of light - and paths of gold around Clark's eyes that seemed to flicker like fire. Before he could even ask what was going on, Clark turned his head, looked past Lionel and at the fireplace, which erupted in flames. Flames coming from Clark's eyes. 

Clark closed his eyes and the flames stopped, he turned his head back towards Lex and opened them again. His irises were still red, but not glowing. 

"Need. I need you Lex," his hands went to Lex's hips and he continued the kiss. Between kisses, he tried to speak. "Won't hurt you. Promise. Just. Please. I need you," it felt like Clark's skin was on fire. 

"Lana is my girlfriend Clark," Lex broke the kiss, trying to insert some logic into this shit show. He knew things with Lana would never last now that he knew how Clark felt about him...but...he thought that maybe guilt would bring Clark back to his senses. It didn't work. 

Lionel got behind Clark and started kissing his neck. Kent lulled his head to the opposite side to encourage the assault and when Lionel bit down fiercely on the soft flesh there, Clark didn't even cry out in pain. He just rocked his hips back to feel Lionel's erection against his ass. 

At feeling the press of Luthor's cock at his ass, Clark keened, fire spreading through his body and making his skin itch and scream. Lionel's hands got to work, blindly but expertly undoing Clark's pants and freeing his erection.

Clark stared at Lex the entire time, even x-raying his friend and watching the blood rush to his groin and stiffen his cock. Lionel ripped Clark's flannel button down open and slid it down his shoulders, revealing his tan muscled body. Then he finally gripped Clark's large, uncut cock and stroked it roughly. 

Lex would have this image burned into his brain until he was dead. His father behind Clark, assaulting the young man's neck with his mouth, groaning approval and filth in even turns, Clark's naked and flushed chest heaving, his angry red nine inch cock leaking as his eyes bored into Lex's soul. 

"Lexxx" Clark sounded desperate in a way that no lover of Lex's had ever sounded. This was beyond begging. The sound brought him to his knees and he licked Clark's cock. The teenager lurched forward at the assault of pleasure and made noises that would make a porn star blush. He stretched his mouth wide and took as much of Clark as he could, which embarrassingly, wasn't much. Apparently it was enough for Clark though, whose eyes had begun to burn once more. He looked at the fireplace again and so much flame erupted from it that it burned the stone around the hearth. 

Lionel, in some sick perversion was looking over Clark's shoulder, down at his son's face swallowing Clark's dick. 

Clark was too afraid to move his hips, to hurt Lex, so he stood still as Lex went to work. His friend was doing well, but he began doing better when Lionel's hand came to the back of his head and pushed him farther forward. Lex stretching his throat and taking more and more of Clark until tears streamed down his cheeks. 

Kent suddenly pulled back and Lex gasped for breath. 

"More, need more," Clark had devolved into caveman-like staccato sentences. 

He hefted Lex to his feet as if he weighed nothing and ripped his shirt off, kissing his mouth, then his jaw, then down his chest. Pants were the next to go. 

It wasn't until Lex and Clark were naked that common sense came back to Lex. "We should be doing this in the bedroom." 

Clark looked at Lex with wide red eyes and nodded in agreement. 

In a dizzying moment, the three of them were standing in Lex's bedroom, the door whooshed shut with a thunderous clap.

Lex and Lionel both reeled, the older falling onto the bed, while Clark caught Lex.

"What...what the hell was that?" 

"I'm fast," Clark just stated simply.

Lionel laughed, "I'd say you are." 

The implications of multiple powers was unending, and Lex's mind was threatening to go from pleasure center to logic town, something that Clark could see in the shift of his eyes. He had to stop that, so Clark thudded to the ground and swallowed lex down in one go, all eight inches of him. Lex wasn't as long as Clark, but he was thicker than average, and he'd paid half the whores in Metropolis to try and do what Clark was doing with no effort. 

He was all the way down Clark's throat, his hands snapping to Clark's hair to steady himself. He didn't want to thrust and hurt Clark, but Clark's wide hands were on his hips, pushing and pulling, making Lex fuck his throat.

"Don't want to hurt you," Lex ground out, sweat pouring off him in rivulets that traveled down his freakishly soft, hairless body. 

"Can't hurt me," Clark pulled off long enough to say, before diving back down. Was it disturbing that his own father was on the bed watching them? Yes, but something in his steel eyes spurred Lex on. The last thing Lex wanted was for this to stop. To disrupt the equilibrium that somehow oddly existed between the three of them. Of course he wouldn't do anything with his father, that would be fucked up, even for a Luthor. But it appeared to Lex that Clark wanted...needed...both of them. 

Just when he thought he couldn't take any more, Clark's tongue began vibrating. 

"Gah, stah...stop!" Lex shouted, pushing Clark off and grasping at the base of his cock with a grip that sent pain through him. He was not going to come this fast. 

Clark got the hint, so he turned his attention towards Lionel, launching himself on the older man and pushing him back further on the bed as he practically ripped the clothes off him. It wasn't right that someone so much older would have such a desirable body, Clark thought to himself fleetingly. 

Lionel's gravitas, his power, his strength rolled off him, but it was no match for Clark. For the first time, both Luthors got a glimpse of Clark's raw power, the muscles rippling down his back, the ease with which he lifted and maneuvered them, and the thought that he could crush them, burn them, kill them, only turned both of them on that much more.


End file.
